His Time is Up
by AlucardLovesSteakCakes
Summary: Amidst the shadows of that cavern Arthur could only pray. Only pray that he could somehow be saved. Only pray that his husband would be okay without him. Only pray that his death hurt as little as possible. Only pray that he had a little more time before he was eaten alive. UKUS


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia-only the plot of this fanfic

I have no idea what possessed me to write this. Guess I was just bored. Note to self: _Never skip lunch again. You will not be able to nap during the day and you'll feel like eating your own arm...and restock the fridge because you're dad's a garbage disposal..._

Happy Halloween, bitches!

* * *

**_"Tonight nightmares will be your sweetest dreams and laughter will be the one sound you'll never wish hear."_**

* * *

He had been in the dark of that cave for three hours.

Arthur groaned and looked up at the sky. He had been hiking in the mountains to clear his head and had fallen through the crevice he was too preoccupied to see. _Bugger._

He winced and shifted slightly in order to favor his right leg. He was lying spread eagle on the ground, but even that hurt his leg. Apparently when he fell he had torn open his calf on a rock. He had looked at it once and saw that there was a huge chunk missing from it. He decided to not look at it again.

Something shifted in the dark and his breath caught in his throat.

_Don't let it come, oh please oh please don't let it come_

He had only caught a glipse of it, when he had been in a feverish haze right after he fell. It had stayed _just behind _the ring of daylight that shone through the cave, but he could still see dripping teeth in the darkness.

He didn't want to die...he had a husband back home, dammit!

Alfred was such a good boy. Time and time again Arthur had debated whether he was deserving of the sunshiney boy. He was so kind and bubbly-always with a goofy grin and a glint in his sky blue eyes. They had an house back in London, it had taken every ounce of his skills as a lawyer to convince Alfred to leave his apartment back in New York City. But it had been worth it. They had adopted two cats: a scottish fold name Scones, and a...thing they named Hero. No one could figure out what the fluffy monstrosity that was Hero was, but Alfred adored him anyway. They had a garden and a picket fence and everything that Alfred had asked for on their wedding night. Arthur joked that Alfred was the wife, which he _absolutely _was, and he was the husband. Alfred...

Arthur felt a few tears well up in his eyes.

_Alfred..._

_What will happen to him..._

_Will he be alright without me..._

_Of course he will..._

_He's Alfred..._

_My Alfred..._

_My perfect, perfect Alfred... _

He was sure that Alfred could survive on his own. He could do so much better than him, after all...but would he even know what happened to him? Would they find his body? ...what was left of it? But if they found his body, that would mean that they could become prey to the thing in the shadows! He didn't want anyone else to die! Let alone his precious Alfred...

His heart practically stopped when he heard the thing shuffle in the shadows. He wanted to run away, but he knew it was hopeless.

He was paralyzed from the waist down.

* * *

"C'mere Hero! Scones! Dinner's ready!"

Alfred smiled as Scones strode over to his bowl with a pompous, dignified look-only to barreled down by the fur-ball he was forced to share a house with. Alfred let out a laugh as Hero scarfed down the cat food from both bowls while Scones hissed and scratch at the fuzzball, only to end up getting covered in white fur.

His smile melted into a frown and he looked out the window at the garden they had planted the previous summer. He worried his lower lip as he watched a butterfly alight on a rose.

He looked at his watch.

_Arthur left five hours ago...where is he?_

* * *

He let out a wet scream as his chest was torn into shreds. Liquid bubbled in the back of his throat and choked him. He tried to fight his attacker with his hands, only to have his right torn off in the proccess. He felt bones breaking and then tissue tearing as his arm disappeared into the maw of the hideous thing. The right side of his face felt wet and empty and he knew he had somehow lost an eye without realizing it. His rib cage had popped open now, and he could _see_ the creature dip it's gnarled face into his chest. He could _see_ as it went up to it's ears in his organs and he could _feel_ it's breath on what little nerves he had still in his torn flesh.

He could no longer scream and he could only lay there in shock as he was literally eaten alive. His vision had gone in his other eye now, leaving him in darkness. Whether it had been scratched out by sharp talons or by something else he had no clue. He could only wait for his life to end and hope that it happened soon.

He was getting tired and he could no longer feel pain. He briefly wondered if he would go to Heaven, but decided that he could nothing about it if he was sent to Hell.

His time was up, after all.

* * *

We all live in a yellow submarine! And I just killed off my second favorite character! Well, this is what happens when you're stuck in bed all day when you're back cramps up because you fell down an entire flight of stairs. BTW I found out today that Creppypastas have absolutely nothing to do with pasta! Yay! I'm retarded!

Also, I think that Scones would be the cutest name for Kittirisu, along with Flops, don't you think? And Hero is just perfect for Alfred's cat, although Burger or Fluffy could fit just as well...

Review and tell me what you guys think!


End file.
